


only subtle turns

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin can't act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only subtle turns

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'acting' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**dbsk_flashfic**](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/), with thanks to [](http://ianinna.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ianinna.livejournal.com/)**ianinna** for helping out my title-less state.

Changmin likes to think he's a good actor, that he's capable of hiding everything that's worrying him. That he can hide the fact that anything's worrying him at all.

He's wrong. The others always know when there's something on Changmin's mind - it's subtle but somehow obvious to them in the way his face changes, in the way his responses get progressively more random, his mind elsewhere.

That's when Jaejoong starts making a special effort to bother him, one-touch love in overdrive. That's when Yunho persuades him out for dinner, ordering all Changmin's favourites without prompting. That's when Yoochun suddenly needs twice as much help with his Japanese and when Junsu decides he can't play games alone any more.

They all have their own methods of dealing with a worried Changmin, all have their own ways of getting the real story out of him, of finding out if they're the one he wants to tell this time. But there's still one thing they have in common - the wish that maybe one day Changmin might come to them first, that one day he'll realise that there isn't any need to act - especially since he is, after all, not so good at it.


End file.
